


Julian und der Seelensammler

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: Geister, M/M, Mystery, NaNoWriMo
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Der eine Ort, an dem Julian am besten nachdenken kann, ist der städtische Friedhof, denn hier ist er immer allein und ungestört, bis zu jenem Abend, an dem er eine seltsame Bekanntschaft macht.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Geschichte, die ihren anfang im NaNoWriMo2018 genommen und mir ein gewisses Vergnügen bereitet hat.  
Viel spaß beim Lesen.

Mühelos kletterte Julian über die bröckelnde Ziegelmauer, die sich einmal um den alten, städtischen Friedhof zog. Die Wege dahinter lagen in den tiefen Schatten der Abenddämmerung, das Tor am Haupteingang und auch jene der Seiteneingänge waren um diese Zeit längst verschlossen. Er kannte sich hier blind aus und wusste, wie er auf den Nebenwegen zwischen unscheinbaren Grabsteinen und protzigen Statuen zur alten, zentralgelegenen Kapelle kam, ohne irgendwo draufzutreten und zu stolpern. So seltsam es war, dies war sein Lieblingsplatz, und es gab in der ganzen Stadt keinen Ort, an dem er besser zur Ruhe kam.

Dass sein Vater ein Bestattungsunternehmen in zweiter Generation führte, hatte ihn wohl schon früh gegen die Toten abgestumpft. Er fand sie weder gruselig noch beängstigend. Es waren leere Hüllen, Puppen, die einfach da lagen, unter der Erde, und nichts taten. Auf der Welt gab es genug Dinge, die ihm mehr Angst machten. Die Lebenden im Allgemeinen gehörten dazu.

Doch es war nicht der Friedhof selbst, der ihm Ruhe gab, sondern ein Ort, der noch viel schwerer zugänglich war. Julian erreichte im schwindenden Licht des Spätsommerabends die Kapelle, umrundete sie einmal und fand an der Rückseite die kleine Nebentür, deren Schloss schon lange nicht mehr richtig einrastete. Mit etwas Geschick und Übung bekam er die Tür auf und schlüpfte hindurch. Seine Augen brauchten einige Momente, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Durch die Fenster fiel gerade einmal noch so viel Licht herein, dass man wenigstens vage Konturen sehen konnte. Steile, ausgetretene Holzstufen führten hinauf in den kleinen Glockenturm, von wo aus er nicht nur einen Überblick über die umliegenden Gräber hatte, sondern auch über einen Großteil der Stadt, die sich an einem sanften Hang unterhalb erstreckte. Von dort drang kein einziges Geräusch hier hoch.

Vorsichtig kletterte Julian auf die Brüstung, ließ die Beine baumeln und genoss die kühle Abendluft, die ihm hier oben um die Nase wehte. Die schon seit Wochen anhaltende Hitze wurde sofort etwas erträglicher.

Julian seufzte leise, fischte einen zerquetschten Müsliriegel aus seiner Hosentasche und kaute lustlos darauf herum. Jetzt, wo er hier war, konnte er endlich in Ruhe nachdenken, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er jeden Moment gestört wurde; dass irgendwer irgendetwas von ihm wollte, ihn ablenkte. Hier gab es nur ihn und seine Gedanken. Und die waren chaotisch genug.

Heute hatte er endlich den Mut gehabt, seinen Schwarm anzusprechen und es gewagt, so etwas wie ein Date anzudeuten. Wie er nun wusste, hatte er leider alle bisherigen Signale vollkommen falsch gedeutet. Mathis war nicht nur nicht interessiert, er hatte auch ziemlich mies reagiert. Julian fasste in Erinnerung daran an seine Wange und verzog das Gesicht. Das würde eine Weile weh tun. Er hatte zurückgeschlagen und war nicht als schwächlicher Verlierer aus dieser Diskussion hervorgegangen, trotzdem hatte er verloren. Dieser Blödmann würde nie und nimmer für sich behalten, dass Julian schwul war. Nach dieser heftigen Reaktion konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. So hatte Julian sich sein Outing nicht ausgemalt. Dass er sich überhaupt irgendwann irgendwie outen musste, hatte er schon immer blöd gefunden, seitdem er sich sicher war, dass er auf Jungs stand.  
Es war schwierig genug gewesen, über die Jahre Freunde zu finden, mit denen er klar kam und die ihn nicht zu schräg fanden. Doch er war mit keinem von ihnen so eng vertraut, um solche Geheimnisse zu teilen. Wenn sich in seinem Jahrgang erst einmal herumgesprochen hatte, dass er schwul war, dann war es das. Sein Leben würde stressig werden. Garantiert. Es gab einfach noch immer zu viele Idioten auf dieser Welt und der statistische Anteil fehlte auch an seiner Schule nicht. Dass er nur noch ein Jahr bis zu seinem Abitur durchhalten musste, war da wenig Trost.

„Hoppla, was hat sich denn da unter die Toten verirrt?“

Julian erschrak sich so heftig, dass er auf der Brüstung gefährlich schwankte. Unter ihm ging es einige Meter in die Tiefe und er wollte wirklich nicht aus erster Hand herausfinden, ob man den Sturz überleben konnte. Seine Nervenbahnen kribbelten, als hätte er einen elektrischen Schock bekommen und sein Herz raste. Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er körperlos schweben. Seltsam.

„Alter, geht’s noch?“, wandte er sich an die dunklen Schatten hinter sich, sobald er sich wieder stabil fühlte und seine Sicht nicht mehr von weißen Schleiern durchzogen war. Von dort irgendwo war die tiefe Stimme gekommen, doch sehen konnte er nichts. Seit vier Jahren kam er nun schon hierher und er hatte noch nie jemanden hier oben getroffen. Wer, außer ihm, war auf die absurde und vor allem verbotene Idee gekommen, hier hoch zu klettern?

„Charmante Ausdrucksweise. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Das tut mir leid.“

Julian atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich langsam wieder, auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte, seinen geheimen Ort mit einem Fremden teilen zu müssen. Er wollte nach seinem Handy greifen, damit er es als Taschenlampe benutzen konnte, doch er konnte es nicht finden. Hatte er es zuhause liegen lassen? Verloren? Verdammt, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
„Zeig dich wenigstens, das wäre nur fair“, brummte Julian und gab die Suche auf.

Eine Bewegung in den Schatten zeigte ihm die Position des anderen, dann standen sie sich plötzlich gegenüber. Hatte der Typ allen Ernstes im Gebälk über der Glocke gesessen? Von woanders konnte er gerade nicht gekommen sein. Der Fremde war etwas größer als er selbst, auf jeden Fall älter, wenn er nach der Stimme ging, und dunkel gekleidet. Viel mehr konnte Julian noch immer nicht erkennen, trotz der Nähe. Das schwindende Licht war keine Hilfe.

„Also was hat dich hier hoch verschlagen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du hier nicht sein dürftest, denn die Tore und Türen waren verschlossen und wie ein Friedhofswärter siehst du mir nicht aus, so ganz ohne Licht gegen die Grabräuber.“  
„Das sagt gerade der Richtige.“ Julian trat einen Schritt zurück, doch viel Platz für Distanz war hier oben nicht. „Ich wette, du hast genauso wenig einen Schlüssel benutzt. Und wo ist dein Licht? Abgesehen davon gibt es hier keine Grabräuber. Hier gibt es nun wirklich nichts zu holen.“  
„Oh, hier gibt es sogar eine Menge zu holen, täusche dich da mal nicht.“ Der Typ kam näher und Julian wisch wieder etwas zurück, doch er hatte nur noch die umlaufende Brüstung im Rücken.

„Also bist du ein Grabräuber, wenn du dich da so auskennst, oder ein Möchtegern-Vampir, so wie du da oben über der Glocke rumhingst?“ Angriff war die beste Verteidigung. Julian würde sich auf keinen Fall von diesem Typen einschüchtern lassen.  
„Möchtegern-Vampir. Süß. Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich bin weder das eine, noch das andere. Ich bin einfach nur auf der Durchreise und auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen, einsamen Fleckchen für die Nacht. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war ich der Meinung, dass ich das gefunden hätte.“  
„Lustig, dass du das sagst. Ich dachte ebenfalls, dass es hier oben ruhig und einsam wäre. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ein Möchtegern-Vampir hier oben sein Nest einrichtet.“  
Der Typ kam erneut näher, sodass er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Julian entfernt war. Die Nähe wirkte erdrückend und Julian wurde nun doch etwas mulmig. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem doch nicht.  
„Du nennst mich schon wieder Vampir. Als ob die Nacht keine anderen Wesen kennen würde. Sind diese depressiven Blutsauger nicht langsam mal aus der Mode?“  
„Nee, die sind retro, oder waren es, seit sie glitzern können, auch wenn ich persönlich das ja total ätzend finde. Aber die kriegen wahrscheinlich leichter Beute, zumindest was die Frauen betrifft, die auf Glitzer stehen. Werden also noch ne Weile überleben.“  
„Glitzern? Bei allen Göttern!“ Der Fremde seufzte, als wäre das wirklich ein ernstes Ärgernis, und machte keine Anstalten, mal wieder etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Das wurde Julian dann doch langsam etwas zu viel.  
„Uhm, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, ein oder zwei Schritte zurückzutreten? So viel Platz ist hier oben dann doch.“  
„Oh, aber ich finde so ein wenig Nähe recht angenehm. Du nicht?“  
Julian biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Unter allen Menschen, die seinen geheimen Ort entdecken mussten, musste es ausgerechnet ein Perverser sein? Das war doch echt unfair. Darauf hatte er echt wenig Lust. Dann wurde es wohl doch Zeit, den Rückzug anzutreten. Wenn der Typ wirklich nur auf der Durchreise war, dann würde Julian wann anders wiederkommen. Nun stand er nur vor dem Problem, dass er sich nicht traute, dem Fremden den Rücken zuzudrehen und rückwärts würde er auf keinen Fall heil die wirklich steile, unebene Treppe nach unten kommen. Ohne Licht würde er sowie so blind seinen Weg finden müssen. Das war echt nicht sein Tag.

Zu Julians Überraschung trat der Fremde schließlich doch etwas zurück und hob die Hände auf Schulterhöhe. Julian erkannte es als beschwichtigende Geste.  
„Ich fürchte, jetzt habe ich es doch ein wenig übertrieben. Ich wollte dich nicht ängstigen. Nenn mich Nick. Vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zu fürchten. Ich bin harmlos.“  
Verwirrt blinzelte Julian, dann atmete er einmal tief durch und straffte seine Schultern. „Du hast mich nicht verängstigt, ich mag es nur nicht, wenn mir Fremde so auf die Pelle rücken.“  
„Ich konnte dein Herz bis hier schlagen hören.“  
„Humph.“ Julian war noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt, aber seine Neugier siegte. „Also Nick, was machst du hier oben, außer unbescholtene Bürger zu… nerven.“ Ja, das war das richtige Wort. Weder verängstigen noch erschrecken gehörten in diesen Satz.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht, wo ich die Nacht verbringen kann. Wenn der Regen kommt, würde ich gern trocken bleiben.“  
Julian sah zum noch immer wolkenlosen Himmel. Mittlerweile waren Sterne und Mond zu sehen, am Horizont verschwand der letzte Hauch von Sonnenlicht. Aber Wolken gab es weit und breit keine, schon seit Wochen. Der Typ war vielleicht keine Fledermaus, aber dafür hatte er einen Vogel. Eindeutig.

„Nun, verständlich, es hätte auch keine einfacheren und bequemeren Orte als den Glockenturm gegeben“, erwiderte Julian schließlich trocken.  
„Du hast es erfasst. Verrätst du mir nun, wie du heißt?“ Nick war soweit zurückgewichen, dass er sich auf die Brüstung setzen konnte.  
Julian beschloss, dass es besser war, beide Füße auf dem Boden zu lassen, und lehnte sich deshalb nur an. Er zögerte, antwortete dann aber ehrlich. „Julian.“  
„Es freut mich außerordentlich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Julian.“  
„Redest du immer so geschwollen?“  
„Ah, aber ich bin nur höflich, das erscheint mir das Mindeste an so einem Ort.“  
„Wegen der Toten da unten oder wegen dem Kirchenzeugs?“, fragte Julian skeptisch. Er konnte Nick einfach nicht einschätzen.  
„Beides, unter anderem“, entgegnete Nick leichthin. „Also, kommst du öfter hierher? Du scheinst den Weg gut zu kennen.“  
„Das hier ist mein Platz zum Nachdenken. Es mag überraschend klingen, aber die Toten sind bei weitem ruhiger als die Lebenden. Man kann hier ganz gut nachdenken. Normalerweise.“  
„Oh, dann tut es mir natürlich leid, dass ich deine Ruhe gestört habe. Und ich beneide dich darum, dass du die Toten nicht hören kannst, oder du würdest diesen Ort nicht als ruhig bezeichnen.“ Nick hatte eine Art mit seiner sanften Stimme die Worte zu betonen als würde er ein Gedicht vortragen. Es war merkwürdig und auch faszinierend, denn Julian hatte noch nie jemanden so im Alltag sprechen hören.

„Kannst du sie denn hören, die Toten?“, wollte er skeptisch wissen.  
„Oh ja, natürlich. Sie können einen rechten Lärm machen, wirklich lästig das. Und wehe sie merken, dass man ihnen zuhört, dann bekommt man sie nicht mehr los.“  
Julian sah sich darin bestätigt, dass Nick nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Aber es war irgendwie unterhaltsam. „Und was haben sie so zu sagen?“  
„Ach, das ist ganz unterschiedlich. Manche halten endlose Monologe, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, über alles, was sie noch erledigen müssen. Sie merken gar nicht, dass sie tot sind. Andere wissen es und verfluchen alles und jeden, der in ihre Nähe kommt. Dabei können sie recht einfallsreich sein. Da können einem die Ohren klingeln. Die meisten schlurfen jedoch nur stumpf und depressiv in der Gegend herum. Es ist ein richtiges Chaos da unten.“  
„Jetzt auch?“ Julian sah über den Friedhof und konnte nichts Besonderes hören oder sehen. Da war mal der Schrei eines nächtlichen Vogels oder das Rascheln von trockenen Blättern wenn ein Tier vorbeihuschte, unterlegt mit dem Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen, aber sonst war da nichts außer ihren eigenen Stimmen. Und von der Stadt drangen noch immer keine Laute herauf, mittlerweile leuchtete sie lediglich wie ein Flickenteppich aus bunten Sternen von all den Straßenlaternen, Ampeln, Autos und erleuchteten Fenstern.  
„Jetzt besonders. Es wird höchste Zeit, dass da mal wieder jemand Ordnung reinbringt. Ist schon ein Weilchen überfällig. Aber was soll man machen, die Toten werden nicht weniger, hier wie andernorts. So nett es also sein mag, mit dir zu plaudern, hübscher Julian, ich fürchte, es wird Zeit, dass ich mich an die Arbeit mache. Im Regen macht das keinen Spaß und früher oder später werden all die Stimmen recht unliebsame Zeitgenossen anlocken. So lange kann ich nun wirklich nicht warten.“

Hübscher Julian? Versuchte der Typ ihn anzumachen? Außerdem, wie wollte der das bitte beurteilen, der sah doch auch nur wenig mehr als Silhouetten in der Dunkelheit. Im nächsten Moment erschrak Julian sich erneut zu Tode und war froh, dass er sich nicht auf die Brüstung gesetzt hatte. Wie zum Teufel hatte Nick es geschafft, plötzlich vor ihm zu stehen? Das waren doch mindestens drei Schritte Abstand gewesen.

„Möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen? Ich hatte ewig keine Gesellschaft bei der Arbeit und es kann so eintönig werden“, fragte Nick, während Julian zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht damit beschäftigt war, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen so wie diese seltsamen weißen Schleier vor seinen Augen wegzublinzeln. Er bekam wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl. Das konnte doch nur Ärger bedeuten. Oder wurde er krank? Aber was sollte schon großartig passieren? Hier oben war eigentlich niemand, der sie erwischen konnte, und gefährliche Tiere gab es hier auch nicht. Andererseits, wenn Nick ein Psychokiller war, würde niemand Julian zu Hilfe kommen. Er würde dann als Toter unter Toten gar nicht auffallen. Julian schüttelte sich. Was für ein kranker Gedanke. Da ging seine Fantasie wohl mit ihm durch.

Julian wollte gerade ja sagen, als Nick sich auf die Brüstung schwang.  
„Na ja, wenn du es dir überlegt hast, komm einfach runter. Ich werde unten warten.“ Und im nächsten Augenblick war der Kerl verschwunden.  
„Warte!“ Julian lauschte in die Dunkelheit, doch da war kein Aufprall eines schweren Körpers, kein Klirren von Dachziegeln und auch nicht das Stöhnen einer schwer verletzten Person. Da war einfach nur Stille. Was er bisher als angenehm empfunden hatte, wurde ihm nun unheimlich. So schnell er konnte, ohne sich dabei selbst den Hals zu brechen, stieg Julian blind tastend die Stufen hinab, navigierte sich dann an den Wänden entlang durch die Kapelle zum hinteren Eingang und umrundete das Gebäude hastig. Er konnte noch immer kaum etwas erkennen, schon gar keinen leblosen Körper.

„Das ging aber schnell.“ Die belustigte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit ließ Julian zusammenzucken.  
„Alter, diesmal hast du mich wirklich erschreckt! Wie konntest du hier runterkommen, ohne dir alle Knochen zu brechen?“, fluchte Julian in die Richtung, in der er Nick vermutete. „Das sind doch mindestens zwölf Meter.“  
„Übung“, entgegnete Nick nur locker, als würde das die Umgehung der Naturgesetze erklären.

Plötzlich erschien ein Licht vor Julian und tauchte die nähere Umgebung in ein warmes Gelb, was Julian einige Male blinzeln ließ. Als er endlich vernünftig sehen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf ein Paar alte Schuhe, zerschlissene schwarze Stoffhosen, die viel zu warm wirkten für das aktuelle Wetter, ein schwarzes Hemd mit langen Ärmeln und ein markantes, doch freundliches Gesicht unter wilden, dunklen Haaren. Julian schätzte ihn auf Ende Zwanzig, war sich da aber nicht sicher.  
‘Scheiße, sieht der gut aus', dachte er irritiert und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wo die Umhängetasche an Nicks Seite auf einmal herkam. Die hatte der oben auf dem Glockenturm ganz sicher noch nicht gehabt, egal wie wenig Julian da hatte erkennen können.

Der Gedanke lenkte ihn so sehr ab, dass sein Hirn mit Verspätung eine noch viel seltsamere Information zur Verarbeitung annahm. Das Licht in Nicks Hand war keine Lampe oder hatte irgendeine andere ersichtliche Quelle. Auf Nicks Handfläche schwebte einfach eine kleine Lichtkugel. Julian blinzelte erneut. Hatte er sich den Kopf gestoßen, ohne es zu merken? War er doch die Treppe hinunter gesegelt und lag jetzt bewusstlos in der Kapelle?

„Was ist das?“, fragte Julian und starrte auf Nicks Hand.  
„Ein Licht?“, entgegnete Nick gelassen.  
„Das kann ich sehen! Aber wie zum Teufel funktioniert das?“  
„Mit dem Teufel hat das nichts zu tun, nur mit Glauben.“ Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber genug davon, gib mir deine Hand“, bat er plötzlich mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Auf gar keinen Fall“, erwiderte Julian instinktiv und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Nick streckte ihm seine freie Hand auffordernd entgegen. „Sei kein Frosch. Willst du etwa im Chaos der Toten verloren gehen?“ Er hielt das Licht ein wenig höher und grinste. „Komm schon. Ich werde dir diesen Ort zeigen, wie du ihn noch nie gesehen hast, wo du schon einmal hier bist.“  
Und dieses Versprechen klang so absolut falsch und wie der Text aus einem Horrorfilm, dass es Julian schüttelte. So wurden die dämlichen Opfer doch immer in die Falle gelockt. Abwechselnd sah Julian zwischen dem Licht und der ausgestreckten Hand hin und her. Irgendwie konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden. Die Geste wirkte nahezu hypnotisierend.  
„Ich dachte, du würdest mich darum beneiden, dass ich die Toten nicht höre oder sehe. Wieso willst du es mir auf einmal zeigen?“ Nicht, dass Julian irgendetwas von dem glaubte, was Nick an diesem Abend erzählt hatte.  
„Weil du neugierig bist und etwas Besonderes. Und ich, wie schon zuvor erwähnt, ein wenig Gesellschaft zur Abwechslung ganz nett finde. Andere Gesellschaft als die der Toten. Außerdem ist es nur für kurze Zeit, keine Sorge.“ Nick lächelte und wartete geduldig ab.  
„Schleppst du mit solchen Sprüchen Frauen ab?“, fragte Julian irritiert und lauschte auf seine inneren Stimmen, die sich ausgiebig stritten. Die Vernunft stresste schon die ganze Zeit, dass er doch bitte endlich nachhause gehen sollte. Die Ruhe zum Nachdenken, die er gesucht hatte, würde er hier heute nicht mehr finden und irgendetwas ging hier doch eindeutig nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Andere Stimmen diskutierten, dass er Nicks Angebot gefälligst annehmen sollte, nur um ihm zu beweisen, dass er absoluten Blödsinn erzählte.

Momente später hatte Julian seine Hand in die von Nick gelegt. Die Finger waren kühl, kräftig und rau. Schon ein wenig eigenartig aber nicht unangenehm. Misstrauisch sah er sich um. „Und wo sind jetzt diese Toten?“  
Nick starrte einen Moment schweigend auf ihre Hände, dann lächelte er. „Hast du gedacht, ich würde dich berühren und plötzlich siehst du Geister?“  
„Nicht?“, fragte Julian und kam sich blöd vor. „Wozu sollte ich dann bitte deine Hand nehmen?“  
„Um eine Theorie zu testen.”  
„Aha. Und wie lautet das Urteil?”, fragte Julian gespielt desinteressiert um sein Unbehagen zu übergehen, schaffte es dabei aber auch nicht, seine Hand einfach wieder fortzunehmen, obwohl Nick ihn gar nicht festhielt.  
„Tja, das ist noch in Arbeit. Aber nun zu der Sache mit den Toten. Du brauchst vor allem etwas Glauben, um sie zu sehen.” Und noch bevor Julian fragen konnte, was das nun wieder bedeuten sollte, drückte Nick ihm die Hand mit dem Licht gegen die Brust. Es fühlte sich unglaublich warm an, wanderte durch seinen ganzen Körper als wollte es jede einzelne Zelle erreichen. Bunte Lichter füllten für einen Moment sein ganzes Sichtfeld aus und es rauschte unangenehm in seinen Ohren. Augenblicke später war es vorbei. Das dachte Julian zumindest bis er wieder zu Nick sah. Der leuchtete. Nicht nur ein Licht auf seiner Hand, so wie zuvor. Das war verschwunden. Nein, Nick leuchtete am ganzen Körper in einem schwachen Schein und seine Hände waren von seltsamen Zeichen überzogen, die sich die Handgelenke hinauf unter die Hemdsärmel zogen und auch am Hals erkennbar waren. Waren das Schriftzeichen? Ein paar kamen Julian bekannt vor, ohne dass er ihnen jedoch einen Sinn geben konnte.

Dann bemerkte Julian aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung, die ihn davon ablenkte. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass sie von durchsichtig schimmernden Gestalten umgeben waren. Der Friedhof schien voll davon zu sein. Ein reges Treiben von Menschen, als wären sie mitten in der Stadt. Das Rauschen stellte sich als eine Vielzahl von Stimmen heraus, die alle unverständlich durcheinander sprachen.

Überhaupt konnte Julian seine Umgebung nun deutlicher erkennen, als würde dämmriges Zwielicht herrschen.

„Schau nicht zu lange hin, sonst bemerken sie es“, sagte Nick und Julian sah langsam wieder zu ihm. Er leuchtete immer noch.  
„Na, geht's besser?“, fragte Nick sanft.  
„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?“, entgegnete Julian ungläubig. Er verspürte eine innere Ruhe, die jeglichen Gedanken an Panik oder Aufregung erstickte. Das war ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ungewohnt wohl, denn diese Art von Ruhe hatte er noch nie empfunden.  
„Ich habe dir ein wenig Glauben gegeben in Ermangelung einer besseren Bezeichnung dafür. Für eine Weile kannst du hören und sehen, wie ich es kann. Du gewöhnst dich schnell daran. Komm jetzt, es gibt viel zu tun und es bleibt kaum Zeit. Der Regen wird kommen.“


	2. Chapter 2

Julian folgte Nick, noch immer unsicher, was er von all dem halten sollte, und darauf bedacht, keine der durchscheinenden Gestalten zu berühren. Geister, half sein träges Hirn nach. Er sah Geister. 

Von diesem Gedanken abgelenkt, beobachtete er, wie Nick erneut in seiner Tasche wühlte und ein kleines Holzkästchen hervorholte. Es war höchstens zehn auf zehn Zentimeter groß in der Fläche und etwa genauso hoch. Mit dem Kästchen ging Nick zu einem relativ neu aussehenden Grab in ihrer Nähe und kniete sich davor. Er stellte das geöffnete Kästchen auf das Grab, zwischen verwelkenden Blumensträußen und Trauerkranz, und streute mit getrockneten Blütenblättern einen kleinen Kreis drum herum, dann trat er zurück und schien abzuwarten. 

“Was wird das?”, fragte Julian ungeduldig, als nichts weiter passierte, außer, dass ihm ein angenehm süßlich-würziger Geruch in die Nase stieg. 

“Warte ein wenig”, entgegnete Nick. 

Das war nicht gerade eine von Julians Stärken, innere Ruhe hin oder her. Zum Glück dauerte es tatsächlich nicht lange, da näherte sich einer der Geister, und ging an ihnen vorbei, scheinbar ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Nicks Arrangement lockte ihn offenbar an. Der Geist beugte sich langsam vor und streckte eine Hand nach dem Kästchen aus, doch noch bevor er es berühren konnte, wurde er in das Kästchen hineingezogen, dann schloss es sich mit einem leisen Klicken von selbst. 

“Du fängst Seelen?”, fragte Julian verwirrt. War es das, was Nick die ganze Zeit hatte sagen wollen? Das war ja wie Ghost Busters auf Sparflamme. 

“So, könnte man es nennen. Ich sammle sie ein, ja”, bestätigte Nick, während er das Kästchen aufhob und ein paar Schritte weiter ging. 

“Wozu?” 

“Um sie dort hinzubringen, wo sie hingehören. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es hier zuginge, wenn alle, die jemals hier begraben wurden, hierbleiben würden? Das würde irgendwann verdammt eng werden. Außerdem würde es sich auf die Lebenden auswirken und dann wird es wirklich ungemütlich, glaub mir. Wäre nicht das erste Mal.” Nick schüttelte sich und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Julian war sich nicht sicher, ob er näher wissen wollte, was ‘ungemütlich’ genau bedeuten sollte. 

“Abgesehen davon, dass ich bisher nicht an dieses Seelenzeug geglaubt habe, dachte ich immer, die würden verschwinden, irgendwohin halt, oder sich auflösen, was auch immer”, entgegnete Julian und schnipste mit den Fingern, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte. 

“Das ist auch so, nur eben nicht bei allen. Es gab schon immer gelegentlich Seelen, die hier länger festhingen, weil sie eben noch nicht fertig waren, aber die Zahl war verschwindend gering und irgendwann haben auch sie sich aufgelöst. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Nicht nur die Zahl der Menschen und damit die Zahl der Seelen ist in einer relativ kurzen Zeitspanne um ein Vielfaches gewachsen. Etwas hat sich verändert und zwar in einem wirklich großen Ausmaß. Die Seelen sind gefangen, sie können sich nicht von allein lösen. Zumindest nicht so schnell, wie sie es sollten. Der fehlende Glaube, die Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Was die Lebenden umtreibt, lässt auch die Toten nicht ruhen, denke ich. Aber nun ja, das herauszufinden, ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Ich räume nur ein wenig auf so lange es keine andere Lösung gibt.” 

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und blieb am nächsten Grab stehen, um die Sache mit dem Kästchen und den Blütenblättern zu wiederholen. Als er das Kästchen erneut öffnete, kam der bereits gefangene Geist nicht wieder heraus, so wie Julian es im ersten Moment erwartete. Und kaum, dass sich der süßliche Duft ausbreitete, näherte sich tatsächlich schon der nächste Geist. 

“Ich glaube auch nicht an Gott und sowas. Nicht wirklich”, gestand Julian. Natürlich war er mit seinen Eltern immer in die Kirche gegangen und kannte die Grundlagen, doch sie waren in seiner Erziehung was das betraf recht locker gewesen und hatten ihm schon früh die Entscheidung überlassen, wie sehr er sich damit beschäftigen wollte. Seitdem er wusste, dass er schwul war, hatte er mehr Zweifel als Glauben, zumindest, was das große Ganze betraf. 

“Ah, deshalb.” 

“Was deshalb?”, fragte Julian verwirrt. 

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. “Ach nichts. Jedenfalls, ich meine nicht den Glauben an einen bestimmten Gott, sondern eher den Glauben an sich selbst, an andere Menschen, daran dass es weiter geht nach dem Tod, auch wenn man nicht weiß wie. Du kannst es wohl genauso gut fehlendes Vertrauen nennen. Das passiert auch jenen, die einem Gott folgen.” 

Julian setzte zu einer Antwort an und sagte dann doch nichts, während sie zum nächsten Grab weitergingen, nachdem der Geist verschwunden war. 

Das war wirklich kein leichtes Thema. Normalerweise versuchte er es zu meiden. Das gab nur Kopfschmerzen. 

Julian versank in seinen Gedanken, die sich allein um Nicks Worte drehten. Fehlendes Vertrauen beschrieb einen Großteil seines Lebens ganz gut. Aber schließlich war das nicht unbegründet, wenn Vertrauen bedeutete, dass man auf die Schnauze flog, immer wieder. Die Sache mit Mathis war da nur das jüngste Beispiel. Klar gehörte das zum Leben dazu, aber trotzdem konnte Julian getrost auf den einen oder anderen Tiefschlag verzichten. Dass andere es viel schwerer hatten als er, half da auch nicht. 

Bedeutete das, dass er irgendwann nach seinem Tod auch endlos depressiv über den Friedhof schlurfen würde? Was für eine deprimierende Vorstellung. 

Ein schweres Seufzen ließ Julian aufblicken. Sie waren bereits ein paar Gräber weiter, eine Spur aus bunten Blüten in der Dunkelheit hinterlassend, und standen nun vor einem Grab, das schon etwas älter wirkte, trotzdem war es sauber und gepflegt. 

“Eine schöne Gesellschaft bist du mir, so schweigsam und düster. Da warst du vorhin unterhaltsamer”, beschwerte Nick sich. 

Klar, da hatte er auch noch andere Sorgen gehabt. “Musst du das hier bei echt jedem Grab machen?”, entgegnete Julian ablenkend, weil ihm einfach keine schlagfertige Antwort einfallen wollte und er auch nicht bereit war, seine Gedanken zu äußern. 

“Nicht bei jedem. Nur bei jenen, die seit meinem letzten Besuch neu hinzugekommen sind, und da dieser Besuch schon viel zu lange her ist, sind das leider so einige. In einer Nacht werde ich das nicht schaffen, weil sich nicht alle so schnell anlocken lassen, wie die ersten. Im Moment läuft es noch gut.” 

“Kein Wunder, dass du es eintönig findest”, stellte Julian fest. “Was ist mit den Toten, die nicht auf einem Friedhof begraben sind? Ist die ganze Sache da nicht schwieriger?” 

“Es ist bei weitem schwieriger, aber abgesehen davon, dass für solche Fälle andere zuständig sind, braucht man da eher selten einzugreifen, weil es eben nur einzelne Seelen sind. Das Problem liegt eher in der lokalen Ansammlung. Das wird beobachtet und je nach Dringlichkeitslage wird jemand wie ich zu dem betreffenden Ort geschickt.” 

“Das klingt auf eine absolut absurde Art einleuchtend und gleichzeitig, als wärest du bei einer Behörde oder so.” 

Nick lachte. “Ja, das Leben ist vielleicht endlich, aber die Bürokratie nicht, könnte man sagen.” 

Julian mochte Nicks sanftes Lachen und die dadurch aufgelockerte Stimmung war angenehmer als seine eigenen düsteren Gedanken. “Also gut, was stellt sich der Herr Seelensammler als Unterhaltung vor?”, versuchte Julian sich an einem Themenwechsel. 

“Erzähl mir, was dich auf den Friedhof gebracht hat”, entgegnete Nick auch prompt. 

“Sagte ich doch vorhin. Ich wollte in Ruhe nachdenken.” 

“Ja, aber worüber?” 

So viel zum Themenwechsel. “Wieso sollte ich dir das erzählen?” 

“Nun ja, scheinbar kann ich dich nicht vom Nachdenken abhalten, also kann ich stattdessen vielleicht helfen. Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer.” Nick klang übertrieben überzeugt von sich, was Julian ein amüsiertes Grinsen entlockte. Aber was sollte es bringen, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen? Nick würde Julians Problem auch nicht lösen können, es sei denn, er sammelte auch ab und zu die Seelen von Lebenden und konnte so verhindern, dass Mathis den Mund auf machte. 

Andererseits war jemand zum Reden doch genau das, was er sich schon seit längerem wünschte. Vielleicht konnte er ja zumindest im Groben das Problem umschreiben, ohne gleich alles zu erzählen und Nick so vielleicht zu verschrecken. Irgendwie wollte Julian genau das im Moment nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er Nick nach dieser Nacht nie wiedersehen, wenn er wirklich nur auf der Durchreise war. Ihre Zeit war also sowieso begrenzt. 

“Ich hab mich mit jemandem gestritten”, gab Julian schließlich nach und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. “Und blöderweise kann ich nicht verhindern, dass es größere Kreise ziehen wird.” 

“Ihr habt euch geprügelt?”, fragte Nick und deutete auf Julians lädiertes Gesicht. Scheinbar war es selbst bei dem schwachen Licht bereits gut sichtbar. 

“Hm, jeder hat einmal zugeschlagen, das würde ich noch nicht prügeln nennen. Ich merk es auch kaum”, wiegelte Julian ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich hab einfach nur nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und das war dämlich, mehr ist es nicht.” 

“Und jetzt wünschst du dir alles rückgängig zu machen oder arbeitest du an einem Fluchtplan?” Nick setzte sich auf eine alte Holzbank, die am Wegesrand nur wenige Meter entfernt vom aktuellen Grab stand. Der Besitzer des Grabes ließ auf sich warten. War der überhaupt noch hier? Woran erkannte Nick welche Seelen er holen musste? 

“Würde es nicht schneller gehen, wenn du mehrere von diesen Kästchen gleichzeitig benutzen würdest?”, fragte Julian abgelenkt und setzte sich zu Nick. 

“Wahrscheinlich, aber leider sind diese Kästchen nicht so leicht herzustellen, dass ich einfach mehrere mit mir herumtragen könnte. Ich habe tatsächlich nur dieses eine.” 

“Hm.” 

“Also, rückgängig oder Flucht?” Nick schien einfach nicht aufzugeben. 

Julian seufzte. “Sei nicht albern. Es ist nicht möglich, das Gespräch rückgängig zu machen, also wozu darüber nachdenken. Außerdem würde ich mich dann ja ewig fragen, ob es nicht doch hätte funktionieren können. Und eine Flucht...” Julian grinste. “Ich bin kein Verbrecher, wieso sollte ich fliehen?” Er sank in sich zusammen und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen. Nein, er hatte nichts falsch gemacht, er war einfach nur naiv gewesen. Das alles sollte doch gar kein Problem sein. “Realistisch betrachtet kann ich nirgends hin, so lange ich meinen Abschluss nicht habe. Nicht ohne am Ende Gefahr zu laufen, auf der Straße zu landen. Und darauf hab ich ehrlich auch keinen Bock.” 

“Also hast du darüber bereits nachgedacht. Und worüber willst du nun noch nachdenken?” 

“Na ja, ich dachte, ich male mir alle erdenklichen schlechten Reaktionen aus, um darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Macht man das nicht so?” 

“Das klingt irgendwie pessimistisch.” 

“Hm, was soll ich sonst tun?” 

“Noch mal mit dem reden, der dafür verantwortlich ist?”, fragte Nick und deutete wieder auf Julians lädiertes Auge. 

“Wohl eher nicht. Der wird in nächster Zeit kein vernünftiges Wort mehr mit mir wechseln.” Julian seufzte erneut und stupste einen kleinen Kiesel an, der nur wenige Zentimeter weit rollte und knapp einen dicken, schwarzen Käfer verfehlte. Der Käfer schien von der Gefahr nichts bemerkt zu haben und krabbelte unbeirrt weiter. 

Sie schwiegen wieder, während sich am Grab noch immer nichts tat. “Bist du wirklich sicher, dass der Geist von dem noch hier ist?” Julian konnte von ihrem Platz aus die Inschrift des Grabsteines nicht entziffern. 

“Hm, der ist schon etwas zu lange hier, dann kann es echt dauern.” 

“Wie langweilig.” 

“Nicht wahr?” 

“Wie kommt es dann, dass du das hier machst?”, fragte Julian. “Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass man so etwas macht?” Er machte eine weitschweifende Geste. Das war doch absurd. 

“Tja, ich wurde gefragt und hab ja gesagt. Irgendeiner muss den Job schließlich machen.” 

“Klingt nicht sonderlich aufregend.” 

“Ist es auch nicht.” 

Julian beugte sich nach vorn, das Gesicht in den Händen versteckt und die Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt. Das beobachten der Geister ließ ihn schwindelig werden, das Rauschen der Stimmen begann zu nerven. Nun konnte er erahnen, wieso Nick ihn um seine Unwissenheit beneidet hatte. 

“Bist du wirklich real?”, fragte Julian schließlich unvermittelt. 

“Wie kommst du darauf?” 

“Ich sehe Geister und deine Antworten sind unberauschend vage, als hätte mein Hirn keinen Bock die Lücken zu füllen.” Julian drehte den Kopf ein wenig und schielte zwischen den Fingern zu Nick als der erneut sanft lachte. Er richtete sich wieder auf und lehnte sich zurück, um hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel zu sehen. Noch immer keine Wolken in Sicht. 

“Realität ist eine Frage der Perspektive”, entgegnete Nick schließlich ruhig. 

“Sehr tiefsinnig.” 

“Hm, finde ich auch.” 

“Also bilde ich mir das alles nur ein.” 

“Dann möchte ich anmerken, dass ich mich für eine sehr gelungene Einbildung halte.” 

“Danke, denke ich, auch wenn du dir damit in erster Linie selbst schmeichelst.” Julian kaute verwirrt auf seiner Unterlippe herum, weil ihr Gespräch keinen rechten Sinn mehr machte. 

“Wenn ich nur ein Produkt deiner Einbildung bin, warum erzählst du mir dann nicht, worum genau es in deinem Streit ging? Vielleicht hilft es ja?” 

“Wenn du nur in meinem Kopf bist, müsstest du wissen, worum es ging.” 

“Und es schadet nicht, es trotzdem laut auszusprechen. Komm schon, nur wir sind hier und die Sterne.” 

Julian hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und verkniff sich den Verweis auf die unzähligen Geistergestalten um sie herum. Er kickte noch einen Stein beiseite und sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. An die Sterne gerichtet gab er Nicks Bitte schließlich nach. “Ich habe Mathis gesagt, dass ich auf ihn stehe, aber statt einem einfachen 'Nein danke, kein Interesse', hat er ziemlich deutlich gemacht, was er von Schwulen hält. Mir war vorher nie aufgefallen, dass er damit Probleme hat und ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern, ob wir uns je richtig über dieses Thema unterhalten haben oder ob ich wirklich so dämlich blauäugig war, ihn anzusprechen, ohne das vorher richtig auszuloten. Es ist seltsam, aber meine Erinnerung scheint wie eine schwarze Wand zu sein, wenn ich versuche, daran zu denken.” 

Während Nick schwieg. Julian sah zu ihm, doch er sah noch immer hinauf in die Sterne. Würde er jetzt gleich zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen? Automatisch spannte Julian sich an. Er würde gehen, wenn Nick begann, ihn zu beleidigen, denn die Kraft für einen zweiten Streit an diesem Tag hatte er nicht. Mittlerweile hatte er das Zeitgefühl verloren, doch es konnte noch nicht Mitternacht sein. So lange waren sie sicherlich noch nicht hier. 

“Hast du Angst vor deiner eigenen Einbildung?” Nick sah ihn plötzlich an und Julian zuckte ein wenig zurück. 

“Die Frage hatten wir nicht abschließend geklärt”, konterte er, unsicher, und sah wieder zum Grab. Endlich näherte sich ein Geist, doch es schien nicht der richtige zu sein, denn er lief an dem Holzkästchen vorbei. Das begann ehrlich zu nerven. 

“Gib mir deine Hand”, forderte Nick zusammenhanglos und hielt seine eigene rechte mit der Handfläche nach oben zwischen sie. 

“Wozu denn jetzt schon wieder?”, fragte Julian misstrauisch. Dieses Spiel hatten sie heute doch schon einmal. 

“Du vertraust mir noch immer nicht?” 

Doch, dachte Julian, eigentlich tat er das schon. Immerhin war er noch hier und erzählte ihm Dinge, die er sonst niemandem erzählte. Zögerlich legte er seine linke Hand in die von Nick und wartete ab. Diesmal fühlte sie sich wärmer an und das schwache Leuchten, das von ihnen ausging, schien sich flimmernd zu vermischen, ansonsten passierte nichts. 

“Denkst du, wenn ich nur Einbildung wäre, könntest du das so deutlich fühlen?”, fragte Nick nach einigen Augenblicken, wartete aber nicht auf die Antwort, sondern setzte gleich noch nach: “Und denkst du, ich würde das tun, wenn ich wie dieser Mathis denken würde?” 

Julian schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Nein. Er schaffte es nicht, das laut auszusprechen, weil seine Stimmbänder aus irgendeinem Grund nicht kooperieren wollten. Stumm beobachtete er das Leuchten auf ihrer Haut. Es war hypnotisierend, anziehend, beruhigend. Neugierig bewegte er seine Finger ein wenig und das Leuchten folgte der Bewegung tanzend wie Luftwirbel. 

“Denkst du, du musst vor allen Menschen Angst haben, weil sie so reagieren könnten wie Mathis?” 

Julian schluckte schwer und wollte das nicht beantworten. Er war kein Feigling. Es war egal was andere dachten. Nur... war es eben nicht so einfach. 

“Na endlich!” 

Erschrocken sah Julian auf und folgte Nicks Blick zum Grab. Das Kästchen war geschlossen. Offenbar hatte sich der 'Bewohner' endlich blicken lassen. Damit war jedoch auch die eben aufgebaute Stimmung zwischen ihnen hinüber. Hastig zog er seine Hand zurück und stand abrupt auf. Wieder musste er einen Anfall von Schwindel wegblinzeln und sein Gleichgewicht finden. Was war nur los mit ihm? 

Das Gefühl war diesmal so stark, dass er für einen Moment nicht wusste, wo oben und unten war, als würde er fallen. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, stand er jedoch noch immer auf seinen eigenen Füßen. Nick stand ganz nah neben ihm, eine Hand stützend an seinen unteren Rücken gelegt und eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. 

“Mach langsam Julian. Ich wollte dich eben nicht erschrecken. Setz dich wieder und lass mich nur eben das nächste Grab vorbereiten und du überlegst dir währenddessen ganz in Ruhe eine Antwort, ja?” 

“Hm”, brummelte Julian und ließ sich zurück auf die Bank sinken. Vielleicht sollte er einfach bis zum Morgengrauen hier sitzen bleiben und sich nicht mehr bewegen. Konzentriert beobachtete er, wie Nick das Kästchen umsetzte und zu ihm zurückkam. Unzeremoniell ließ der rätselhafte Mann sich wieder auf die Bank sinken und schwieg. Er fragte nicht erneut nach, drängte nicht. Stattdessen sah er wieder hinauf in den Himmel. Julian tat es ihm gleich und irgendwann kamen die Worte von ganz allein über seine Lippen, denn war es nicht immer einfacher, zu reden, wenn einen keiner ansah? 

“Ich weiß, dass nicht jeder wie Mathis reagieren wird, aber am Ende ist es doch ein Glücksspiel, auf das ich echt keinen Bock habe. Wieso muss das überhaupt sein? Blöder Mist.” 

“Willst du stattdessen für immer allein bleiben, weil dein erster Versuch so danebengegangen ist?”, fragte Nick, nachdem Julian eine Weile nichts mehr gesagt hatte. 

“Nein”, gab er leise zu. “Und das bringt mich alles kein bisschen weiter. Ich kann an dem, was passieren wird, nichts mehr ändern, oder?“ 

“Das kommt wohl darauf an, wie weit du vorausdenkst, aber wenn es stimmt, dass dieser Mathis dir nicht mehr zuhören wird, dann liegt zumindest der nächste Schritt nicht in deiner Hand... aber der danach und noch viele weitere Schritte. Ich kann die Zukunft nicht voraussehen und ich stecke nicht in deiner Situation, aber vielleicht kann ich dir einen kleinen Rat geben. Mach einen Schritt nach dem anderen und vergiss dabei nicht zu atmen. Wenn du diese Nacht überstehst, wirst du den nächsten Tag überstehen, und dann die nächste Nacht. Stück für Stück. Mal wird’s leichter, mal wird’s schwerer, aber mit kleinen Schritten kommst du besser voran.” 

Julian ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen, bevor er antwortete. “Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan.” 

“Hm, es erfordert ein wenig Geduld, das stimmt, aber lass dich davon nicht abhalten. Es wird besser.” 

“Hattest du das auch schon, dass du kleine Schritte machen musstest?” Julian betrachtete Nicks Profil und sah so dessen knappes Nicken. 

“Öfter, mehr als du denkst. Jeder hat so etwas mal.” 

“Ich könnte trotzdem drauf verzichten”, murrte Julian. 

Diesmal war es das Kreischen einer Eule, das ihr Gespräch unterbrach. Julian sah automatisch in die Richtung des Geräusches, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Das Laubwerk der Bäume bestand aus undurchdringlichen schwarzen Schatten in denen sich alles und nichts verbergen konnte. Eigentlich ziemlich gruselig, besonders wenn sich die Schatten im Wind bewegten. 

Julian blinzelte und starrte in die Dunkelheit, in der Hoffnung mehr zu erkennen. 

“Ist da was?”, fragte Nick und Julian konnte spüren, wie er neben ihm aufstand. Das Knirschen des Kieses zeigte ihm, dass Nick ein paar Schritte ging. 

“Ein paar Schatten in den Bäumen. Wahrscheinlich nur der Wind oder irgendwelche nachtaktive Tiere.” 

“Es ist absolut windstill. Sich bewegende Schatten bedeuten hier nichts Gutes.” Nick klang angespannt. “Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass sie sich so lange Zeit lassen. Normalerweise tauchen sie eher auf.” 

“Wer?”, fragte Julian verunsichert und sah überrascht zu Nick. Das wurde echt immer komplizierter. 

“Weißt du noch, wie ich vorhin sagte, dass zu viele Seelen hier auch Auswirkung auf die Menschen haben würden? Das kommt unteranderem daher, dass diese vielen Seelen Aasfresser anlocken. Die greifen dann auch lebende Menschen an, wenn es zu viele auf einmal werden. Und du mein lieber Julian, bist gerade ein ziemlicher Leckerbissen für die.” 

“Ich?” Langsam wurde er wirklich nervös. Sein Blick wanderte nun unablässig zwischen Nick und den Schatten hin und her. “Du etwa nicht?” 

“Nee, ich schmecke denen nicht.” Während Nick in seiner scheinbar bodenlosen Tasche kramte, wurden die Schatten immer unruhiger. Julian hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wie eine schwarze Wand langsam näherkamen und dabei alles Licht der Umgebung schluckten, doch konkrete Formen konnte er noch immer nicht erkennen. Das war definitiv nicht normal. 

“Ich fürchte, jetzt wird es hier gleich wirklich ungemütlich. Bleib hinter mir.” Mehr Warnung bekam Julian nicht. Plötzlich schien alles gleichzeitig zu geschehen. Nick schob Julian mit einer Hand hinter sich, mit der anderen zog er die Lichtkugel aus der Tasche hervor. Doch sie war anders als das kleine Licht, das Julian bereits kannte. Dieses hier war grell und pulsierte in einem blauen Licht, das sich in Julians Netzhäute brannte, sodass er für einen Moment geblendet die Augen schloss. Als er sie wieder öffnete, nur einen schmalen Spalt breit, türmten sich die Schatten wie eine dunkle Wand um sie herum auf und schien sie förmlich zu umschließen. Alles dahinter verschwand im Nichts. Das Rauschen der Geister wurde von einem ohrenbetäubenden Getöse übertönt. Mit unzähligen formlosen Armen griffen die Schatten nach ihnen. Stechende Schmerzen bohrten sich durch Julians Schläfen. Das Schwindelgefühl war zurück, stärker als je zuvor. Sein Kopf schien förmlich zu explodieren und Übelkeit zog sich durch seinen Magen. Er konnte kaum noch atmen. Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei kniff er die Augen fester zusammen und presste die Hände auf seine Ohren, in der kindlichen Hoffnung, dass das alles damit aufhören würde. 

“Kannst du mich hören?” Nicks Stimme drang zwischen all dem Lärm und dem Schmerz nur verzerrt und irgendwie fremd zu Julian durch, als wäre er weit entfernt. 

“Sieh mich an, Julian!” Es schien alle Kraft der Welt zu kosten, dem Befehl nachzukommen. Alles um ihn herum war verschwommen. Licht, Schatten, Nicks Konturen. Seine Hände lagen an Julians Wangen, doch er konnte sie kaum spüren. Sie waren weder kalt noch warm, noch rau oder weich. 

Das Licht schwebte irgendwo hinter ihm, noch immer viel zu grell und unruhig. Es schien alles andere zu überdecken und stach bis tief in sein Hirn. 

“Julian, mach die Augen auf, dann wird alles gut.” 

Julian blinzelte, doch Nicks Konturen wurden immer verschwommener statt schärfer. Er wollte nach Nicks Armen greifen, um Halt zu finden, doch seine Hände griffen ins Leere. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Nicks Lippen. “Es scheint, unsere Zeit ist abgelaufen. Mach die Augen auf, dann hast du die Antwort auf deine Fragen.” 

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks glaubte Julian warme Lippen auf seiner Stirn zu spüren, dann explodierte die Welt um ihn herum in einer Welle von Schmerz und Licht. Als sie sich wieder zusammensetzte und Stück für Stück an Schärfe gewann, waren Nick, die Schatten und der Friedhof verschwunden. 

Seine Sinne übermittelten ihm nur zögerlich Eindrücke seiner Umgebung. Julian lag auf dem harten Boden, über ihn gebeugt war ein fremder Mann in der typischen Kleidung eines Notarztes, umgeben vom Blaulicht eines Rettungswagens. Er sagte etwas, bewegte die Lippen, doch Julian verstand ihn nicht. Seine Konzentration lag auf dem feuchten Gefühl in seinem Gesicht; auf den glitzernden Tropfen, die auf ihn herunterfielen. 

Es regnete, so, wie Nick es vorhergesagt hatte. 

‘Was zum Teufel ist hier los?’, war Julians letzter Gedanke, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.


End file.
